The Research Pharmacist Shared Resource coordinates and oversees all research related to the Department of Pharmacy. Specifically, this 0.5 FTE has primary responsibility for maintaining the inventory of investigational drugs; develops and presents educational programs for nursing, pharmacy, and the medical staff related to clinical research protocols; designs and implements Quality Improvement initiatives related to clinical research; acts as a liaison between the Department of Pharmacy and the Protocol Office; and serves on the IRB and the Scientific Review Committee.